


Being Neighborly

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl and Carol are neighbors, F/M, Lots and lots of smut, duh - Freeform, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Daryl needs a date for his boss's dinner party.





	Being Neighborly

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story a few years ago, before I ever wrote fan fiction, but I never finished it. I gave this prompt to the lovely Magenta's Nightmare and I highly recommend you read her version, Neighbors. I highly recommend you read her entire profile, she's a Merle girl and does him better than any other writer, imo. She's also a Caryler, and writes some of the hottest smut north of the border.

Being Neighborly

Daryl brought the enormous motorcycle to a stop and turned off the engine. Carol slowly released her arms from his waist and climbed off. Her dress was so short that it rode up her leg exposing her black, lace panties as she swung her leg over. They were finally home; not “their” home, but their homes. Carol and Daryl were next door neighbors.

They had gone to a dinner party at Daryl’s boss’s house. He was the only single person in his office and felt awkward by the thought of showing up alone, so the day before he had meekly knocked on Carol’s door and asked her to be his date. She did owe him one; three weeks prior he had accompanied her to her best friend’s wedding. 

Carol had been the maid of honor; the bride had demanded that she bring a date, and Daryl happened to be her only male friend. He had been kind enough to agree and in return, she promised to do the same for him if he ever needed her to.

Carol assumed Daryl did not tell his boss or co-workers that she was his neighbor. They let everyone think that they were together, and Carol didn’t mind; Daryl was the smartest, most handsome, and most kind man she had ever known. He had been attentive and affectionate the entire evening and made her feel very special. 

They had become close in the five months she lived next to him. Many nights they would sit on the front porch of either one of their houses drinking beer, eating take out and laughing. However, things changed significantly after the wedding.

All the bridesmaids were required to have a dance at the reception and her nerves were frayed thinking about it. Of course, it was a slow dance and Carol wasn’t a good dancer, but when Daryl put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close, she relaxed into the embrace.

They swayed to the music, not moving their feet too much so Carol wouldn’t accidentally stab him with the heel of her shoe. She could feel his breath on her neck and his hand moving up and down her back. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure he would be able to feel it through to his own heart. 

When it was over, everything went back to normal, except her.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Carol tried to push her dress down as she stepped off the bike and almost fell backward. Daryl was quick on his feet, grabbing her arm and reaching around her waist to keep her stable. Carol began to laugh; she had always been clumsy and had been praying all evening that she wouldn’t spill, drop or fall over anything.

When she looked at him to say thank you, he was already looking back at her, hard. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look?”

“Maybe a couple of times,” she replied and smiled coyly at him. Even in the dark, Carol could see how blue his eyes were.

He let go of her hand and pressed his palm against her cheek, caressing it with the pad of his thumb. “Well, third time is a charm, beautiful.” Leaning in, he placed his lips gently on Carol’s. He took her by surprise and she tried to pull away on instinct, but he put his hands on her waist and pressed himself into her. 

He licked her lips causing them to open involuntarily and eased his tongue inside. Daryl kissed her harder and she moaned into his mouth as her legs shook beneath her. Unable to breathe, she pushed away from him, gasping for air. He stepped into her space once again and laid his hand on her thigh feeling it quake beneath his palm.

He led her into his house and closed the door behind them. Pressing Carol against it, Daryl brushed her long, auburn hair behind her shoulder and ran his index finger from her earlobe to the strap of her dress, which he slowly moved down her arm. Electricity ran through Carol’s body as she felt Daryl’s breath, hot and heavy on the delicate skin of her shoulder.

“I want you,” he whispered as he licked and sucked at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Carol wrapped her arms around him to keep him from stepping away from her. Daryl moved one hand down to her thigh and moved it up to her black, lace panties. Pushing them aside, he began to rub slow circles on her clit.

Her breath hitched and her eyes became wide when he touched her; she hadn’t expected that either. Daryl moved his finger through her folds and pressed his finger against her nub. Using his middle finger, he entered her and began to pump it inside her.

Carol lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, opening herself up for more pleasure. She buried her face in his neck and held on to his shoulders as her legs began to quake. Moaning long and low, she felt the pressure build and knew she could explode at any second.

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back, while the fingers of his other hand continued to pump inside her and rub her clit. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open forming a perfect ‘O’. “Look at me, Carol,” Daryl said in a raspy voice.

Her eyes opened slowly; he could tell she was close and that her mind was focused on her impending orgasm and he didn’t want to miss any part of it. “Cum for me, darling.”

Daryl’s fingers moved faster inside her and he increased the pressure on her clit and soon she came undone under his control. She sunk her nails into his shoulders and her head fell back as she cried out his name, cumming uncontrollably on his fingers.

He held her as she came down and when he removed his finger, he made sure she was watching as he slowly sucked her dripping juices from his digits. Daryl kissed her hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth so she could taste herself. He smiled at her wickedly as he pulled away.

When he began to back away, she took his hand. “Please don’t make me leave.”

He looked down at their intertwined hands. “I don’t want you to leave. You can if that’s what you want, but I’m not ready for this to be over yet. I want you to stay with me.”

Carol took a step toward him, slid her leg between his thighs, and placed her hands on his chest. “What do you want to do to me?” she asked playfully.

Daryl smiled at her wickedly; he was ready to play. “Everything,” he replied and hoisted her up by the back of her thighs. He walked her down the hall to his bedroom and stopped in the center of the room. Releasing her to stand on her feet, he took a chair from the corner of the room and moved it in front of her.

Sitting down, he leaned back resting his right ankle on his left thigh. “Take your dress off.”

The sound of his voice sent a shiver down her spine; her panties flooded and her mind went blank. She didn’t move immediately and Daryl repeated his command.

“Take. Off. Your. Dress. Now, Carol.”

They didn’t take their eyes off each other as she slowly stripped out of her dress, leaving herself in a black lace bra, thong, and thigh high stockings. Daryl growled and ran his hands up and down her thighs. He moved his hands over the stockings and up to the thong where he reached around and squeezed her ass cheeks.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Carol,” he groaned as he leaned forward and kissed her stomach. Pulling her toward him, she landed on his lap and his hands moved to her breasts and his lips her mouth.

Her arms went around his neck and her hands through his hair. Daryl squeezed her breasts and pulled the cups down to pinch and roll her nipples between his fingertips. Her hips moved against him and she felt his rock-hard erection on her inner thighs. She moaned into his mouth and scraped her nails against his scalp.

 

Keeping his left hand on her breast, his right hand moved down between them where he pushed her thong aside and ran his finger lightly over her clit. She jumped at the sensation and Daryl chuckled against her mouth. “Am I making you feel good, Carol?”

“Yes,” she answered with a shaky breath. “Oh God, Daryl. Yes!” She held on to him tightly until her body began to shake. His fingers moved faster and harder; his hand grazing his hard cock with every movement. 

“Cum, Carol. Cum for me again, beautiful.” Daryl commanded her and she buried her face in the crook of his neck and released her second orgasm of the night. She whined and moaned onto his skin and Daryl shook as her body shook. 

The feeling of her contracting around his fingers, the softness of her skin under his palm and the smell of her arousal had him wound so tight that he stood up, holding her by her ass and dropped her unceremoniously on his bed.

She was still coming down from her orgasm, her eyes half-lidded and dark. Looking down on her, Daryl slowly undressed. He watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing returned to normal. As he pushed his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, Carol raised her hands above her head, pushing her chest out, and spread her legs.

Daryl wolf whistled and shook his head. “Goddamn!” he exclaimed breathlessly and ran his hands up and down her thighs. “I’m gonna bury my dick so deep inside you, it’ll take weeks for me to find my way out.”

Settling himself between her legs, Daryl leaned down and kissed her filthy. Licking into her mouth and sucking on her lips. His hand massaged her breast and pinched her nipple until she was gasping. 

Daryl could feel her wet heat against his thigh and moved his hips causing his cock rub against her clit. She moved her own hips in response and mewled softly at the contact. “You want me to make you mine, baby? You wanna belong to me?”

“Yes, Daryl. Make me yours. Just fucking take me.” He growls at her and sits up. Grabbing her by the back of her knees, he lifts her legs and spreads them further, resting her heels on his shoulders. Daryl pumps his dick and glides the tip over Carol’s pussy teasing her to tears. “Please,” she begs, holding a death grip onto the headboard.

Daryl begins to push inside her and once the tip of his cock is past her entrance, he leans forward placing his palms on either side of her head, effectively bending her in half. Her eyes are closed in concentration as he pushes through her walls and when he is fully sheathed inside her, he speaks.

“Open your eyes, Carol. I want to see your beautiful face when I fuck you. I want to watch you become mine.”

Her eyes open slowly, shining with the most intense emotion she had ever felt in her life. Once their eyes are locked on each other, Daryl begins to move, slowly at first savoring her tight, wet, trap. He’s going to keep a leisurely pace; he wants this to last as long as it can and he wants to do so much before it’s over.

She’s moaning beneath him. His face is buried in her chest and he’s lapping at her nipples. Carol’s fingers twist in his hair and when she feels his teeth scrape against her she pulls lightly causing him to moan and punctuate his thrusts with a snap of his hips.

Suddenly, he flips them over and she’s on top of him. Their rhythm falters for only a moment before she lays her hands on his chest and begins to grind her pelvis into him. “That’s it, baby. Fuck me good,” he tells her with his hands on her hips guiding her movements. 

The pressure is building inside both of them and they can feel the need for more, so Carol pulls away and leans back, her hands gripping Daryl’s thighs. His hands move to her breasts and he watched as she moved up and down on him; fascinated and hypnotized by the vision of his cock sliding in and out of her. 

When Daryl felt her flutter around him, he sat up. Putting one hand behind her head and his mouth on her nipple she lost control and screamed his name followed by a list of obscenities. Her orgasm hit him just as hard and he howled; his grip on her tightened and their bodies shook in sync.

He held her tight as they gave themselves time to calm down; his head buried in her chest and her arms around his neck. When he pulled away to look at her, she was smiling and it made him smile. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the wedding,” he said quietly and pushed the hair from her neck, kissing it lovingly.

She looked at him with surprise. “Really?”

“Hell yeah. You looked so fucking gorgeous in that dress, and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest during that dance.”

Daryl shifts them to lay down and wraps his arms around her from behind. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, she begins to giggle. “What’s so funny?” he asks.

“Nothing, it’s just that this fake date ended quite well, don’t you think?”

“I’d say so. My fake girlfriend is the most amazing, most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. I sure wish she was my real girlfriend.”

She turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly. “Well, I can put in a good word for you.”


End file.
